The invention relates to a method for operating a steering system of a motor vehicle.
It is known that the use of driver assistance systems and driving functions which permit the highly autonomous or fully autonomous driving of a motor vehicle always also have to provide the possibility of transferring the control over the vehicle to the driver of the vehicle. If the driver of the vehicle has control over the vehicle, possibilities must be made available for changing back into the autonomous driving mode.
Furthermore, steering systems are known which have both a superimposition steering system and a power steering system. The superimposition steering system is also referred to as active steering (AFS=Active Front Steering) and brings about an angle superimposition. The power steering system is also referred to as servo steering and can be a hydraulic steering system or an electromechanical steering system (EPS=Electric Power Steering). The power steering system brings about a torque superimposition in a driving mode in which the driver is assisted in his driving request or steering request.
Functions and sensors are also known which detect a driver intervention into a steering means.